


Sweets

by MisaMeru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaMeru/pseuds/MisaMeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when England is desperate for one of America's chocolate bars and the latter has a rather lewd request... USUK. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

Arthur sighed as he watched the other nation devour his sandwich. The two were currently on a mission with a few of their troops, and chose to eat outside for lunch.

The former took a bite out of his piece of bread, which was both stale and burnt. If there was one thing about Americans he would admit, it was that they could pack a damn good meal with them on their missions.

Watching Alfred eat his delicious meal while Arthur was essentially eating a lump of coal caused him to feel unbelievable jealousy.

“You shouldn’t stuff your face like that,” he commented as the other seemed to inhale food. “You’re going to die from corpulence.”

“Corp what now?” he asked through a mouth full of food.

“Corpulence. It means- Never mind,” he said, going back to his coal.

Alfred slurped on his drink, finishing it up, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the torture was over. But his eyes flickered to the American, and his eyes widened at what Alfred pulled from his pocket.

It was a wonderful sight. Practically glowing in brilliance was the most perfectly wrapped piece of chocolate delicacy Arthur had ever seen! He hadn’t had any sweets in over a month! He didn’t even have sugar for his tea for Christ’s sake! His mouth began to water as he imagined the delightful sweetness of flavors dancing on his tongue as he was released from his coal curse!

“Uhh, you want some dude?” Alfred asked, and Arthur realized he had involuntarily leaned forward.

He sat back down, fixing his posture before the other man’s words registered. “You mean you’ll actually give me some?”

“Sure. Here you can have it,” he said, tossing the candy at him.

Arthur caught the chocolate with ease, and smiled. Maybe Alfred wasn’t such a terrible person after all! To be willing to just give away his chocolate given that it was rationed was more generous than Arthur could say he would be. Sure, his boyfriend could be oblivious at times, but he truly meant no harm. Alfred was just-

“So what are you gonna do for me?”

There it was. “What?” Arthur asked looking bad.

“A favor for a favor! It’s only fair.”

“Here,” Arthur glared, tossing back the chocolate. “I’m not going to do any favors for you. Knowing you, it’ll probably be something lewd!”

“L-lewd!?” he inquired, obviously offended. “I’m not lewd! You’re the lewd one, Artie! I wasn’t even thinking of favors in that way.”

“Whatever,” the Brit scoffed, and looked away. “I know it’s what you were thinking. Or going to think about, at the very least! It’s just in your nature to be a complete animal.”

“You’re so mean,” he pouted, and Arthur considered taking back what he said, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. So instead, he went back to eating the monstrosity he called a meal.

“Wow, this chocolate is so nice.”

Arthur turned his head to see Alfred inspecting the object. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing!” he countered.

“What am I doing?” he tilted his head in confusion, and had Arthur not known him so well, he would have considered to actually be oblivious.

“It’s not going to work.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Artie.” His finger travelled up and down the length of the bar, finally stopping at the corner. “It’s going to be so delicious! I can already taste it.”

Arthur bit into his food, nothing but the taste of ash filling his mouth.

Alfred unwrapped it slowly, and Arthur briefly considered telling him to stop, but that would mean acknowledging what he was doing was bothering him.

Alfred took off part of the wrapper, revealing the perfectly brown sweet. Alfred glanced at Arthur and smirked, which needless to say, annoyed the fuck out of him. “I better eat it before it melts and gets all sticky.”

Alfred slowly brought the candy closer to him, almost placing it in his mouth before Arthur yelled out a “Stop!”

“What do you want for it?” Arthur asked, trying his hardest not to sound desperate.

“I think you know what I want Artie,” Alfred spread his legs and glanced to his crotch.

“You want a shag, then fine,” Arthur agreed. He had to admit it had been a long time since they last had sex. Arthur had refused all of Alfred’s advances during their time on the mission, saying how he didn’t want to possibly get caught by the troops. Alfred of course, would always pout, but then say “Fine” and he would leave it at that. Until now, that is.

“I don’t want that. I want a blow job.”

“A-a blow job!?” Arthur asked, feeling his cheeks start to flame up. “I’m not giving you a blow job, Alfred. You know I fucking hate them.”

“But I give them to you all the time!” he whined.

“I like receiving them, not giving them,” he frowned, knowing how selfish it sounded.

“I want a blow job," Alfred frowned, making him appear childish in Arthur's mind.

"I'm not going to prostitute myself for a piece of candy!"

"But you we're find when it was sex. So why not a blow job?"

"Because I-" he looked at America and blushed. "Because!"

"Fine. If you don't want to give me one, I'm not going to force you," he looked back at the candy in thought. "But that means no chocolate for you."

"Fine by me."

Alfred looked at Arthur as he broke off a tony piece and popped it into his mouth, making small noises of pleasure all the while.

Of Alfred thought that was supposed to entice him, he was very wrong. Because he wasn't at all tempted to accept the offer. Not even a little. Especially not when he took another bite of his terrible, horribly disgusting meal. Especially not as he chewed, feeling like he was chewing on the very ash from Satan's dwelling.

Nope. Alfred moaned.

Not. Another moan.

Tempted. A rather load moan.

At. He stuck out his tongue and ran it over his bottom lip.

All.

At that moment Arthur heard a particularly loud crunch as he chewed, which caused Alfred to cringe at the sound.

"Get into the fucking tent." Arthur spat the remainder of the shite he was eating into the grass, and reluctantly followed a very energetic American into his tent.

Alfred sat down on a chair next to their make shift bed (which only consisted of pillows and blankets) with a plop and a smile.

Arthur closed the door to their tent behind him. "If we get caught I'm going to fucking castrate you."

"But Arthur! You know you like it when this dick is-"

Arthur shot him a look that said "Shut the fuck up or I will literally castrate you right here, right now" which was enough to make America stop talking.

"Take off your pants already!" Arthur shouted after the two just stared at each other for a while.

"So impatient!" Alfred commented, but complied with taking off his pants and underwear nonetheless.

"Shut up! I'm going to get this over with as soon as possible." Arthur got closer to Alfred and bent down onto his knees.

America currently was naked from his lower half down, and Arthur just stared at his flaccid cock.

"C'mon Artie!" America said after it looked like Arthur wasn't going to snapping out of his daze anytime soon. "You're making me feel bad. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I'll give you the-"

"I said I'm going to do it, so I'm going to! I just- Don’t look at me!"

Alfred smiled before closing his eyes, making Arthur breathe a small sigh of relief.

He brought his hand to the other's cock and began to stroke him, making him grow harder.

"I said I wanted a blow job. Not a hand job Artie," Alfred huffed, but his breathing began to get shallower nonetheless.

"Be patient you git! I'm not going to stick your droopy penis into my mouth."

Alfred only laughed in response, clearly amused. He opened up his eyes and looked down at Arthur, whose cheeks were tinted a light pink.

Arthur looked up, before quickly shifting his gaze back down to his current task.

Alfred was getting harder and harder. Arthur stroked until it was completely erect, and had to admit it was a daunting sight.

He leaned in and brought his tongue to the tip, licking it in one small tentative motion. It was too quick to be able to taste anything, thank god.

"It's not going to bite you," the younger nation laughed.

"No. Commentary. Please," he seethed through gritted teeth.

Arthur thought for a moment, deciding what to do next. He stuck out his tongue and ran it from the tip to the base a few times. When he retracted his tongue back into his mouth to coat it with saliva he tasted the salty bitterness. He made a face before unconsciously placing a kiss on the head. He heard Alfred groan, and felt a hand settle in his hair.

Arthur decided to just get it over with as quick as possible and be done, especially because he was starting to feel slightly restless.

He brought his mouth to the tip again and dipped his head down, taking about two inches of him into his mouth. He started bobbing his head, eliciting pants of breath from the other man.

The taste was horrible! It was terribly bitter and salty, probably due to Alfred’s horrible diet, he concluded.

But as he kept bobbing his head, the taste started to bother him less and less. It was so humiliating! To think he, a former empire would be down on his knees, giving head to one of his former colonies. God it was so embarrassing and demeaning! But he found that he loved every second of it.

He looked up at Alfred through half lidded eyes and watched as he became a mess. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were hazed with lust. His lips were slightly parted and glossy, and for fuck’s sake did Arthur want to kiss him.

“You like it, don’t you Artie?” Arthur asked in between breaths.

Arthur stopped for a moment to respond, gazing upward. “No, I don’t! This is awful.”

“Then why are you getting hard, hmm?” Alfred used his foot to graze against Arthur’s crotch, the latter trying to contain his gasp at the sudden contact.

“It’s a natural reaction!” he tried to reason, but felt his cheeks burn with heat. “Shut up, or I’ll bite off your cock.”

Before Alfred could respond, he felt Arthur’s mouth back on him. He moaned as he lightly pulled on Arthur’s hair. Arthur whimpered slightly, closing his eyes as he tried to keep down his growing erection.

“Artie take off your pants,” the American breathed, and Arthur found he couldn’t help but oblige. Still sucking on his lover’s member he used his hands to take off his belt. He pulled off his pants and threw them to the side.

“Good,” Alfred smirked, looking down and noticing the bulge in the other’s underwear. “Now your underwear.”

Arthur hesitated for a moment, before feeling his hair pulled as he bobbed his head up and down. He took off his underwear, revealing his erection.

Alfred made him stay like this for a few minutes, the sound of Arthur sucking and engulfing his cock filling the tent.

“Now, finger yourself,” Alfred commanded.

“Wh-what?” he breathed, not fully realizing how aroused he was until now.

“I didn’t say you could stop. Now, give me your hand.”

Arthur obeyed, and went back to bobbing his head up and down while giving Alfred his hand. Alfred reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a container of lube, and spread the substance over Arthur’s fingers.

“Prepare yourself,” Alfred released Arthur’s hand, and continued to gaze at him lustfully.

This wasn’t part of the deal, Arthur knew, but he wanted to obey, god, did he want to.

He brought one finger to his entrance, his breath hitched as he penetrated himself.

“Keep moving,” Alfred pushed his head down, ever so gently, Arthur felt.

Arthur resumed his movements, continuing to please Alfred, as he began to thrust his finger in and out of him. He felt himself loosen up, and whimpered when he entered a second and then a third finger. With three fingers inside of him, he nearly yelped when he felt himself hit his prostate. He lost his rhythm and had to find the right pace again as he tried to please both Alfred and himself.

“You like it don’t you?” Alfred smiled as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself. “When you suck on me and finger yourself. You’re such a pervert Artie!”

Alfred groaned as Arthur began to pick up the pace and sucked harder and faster. Arthur fingered himself before switching to stroking himself, and then switching back again, wanting to do both, and unsure of which he wanted more.

Alfred was the one who gave in first, and pulled Arthur off of him.

“Fuck, Arthur. Turn around.” he panted heavily and watched as the other laid down onto his stomach, head on the floor and ass lifted up.

Arthur whimpered at the change of position. He didn’t want to admit it but he was completely enjoying himself, playing the submissive part. He wiggled his ass a little, causing Alfred to grunt. He gasped as he felt Alfred’s finger enter him. He was already loosened up a little, so it wasn’t long before he felt a second and third finger in him, thrusting in and out and hitting his prostate every time. His body shook with pleasure, and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out when felt Alfred’s other hand begin to stroke him. He whimpered and panted at the feeling of utter gratification. But it wasn’t long before he wanted more, wanted Alfred inside him and rocking his entire body.

He gazed over his shoulder at his lover, a breathed a lustful “Alfred”, full of need, and Alfred so clearly knew what he wanted.

Alfred began to take off the other’s shirt, and Arthur helped him, wanting to feel the other’s hands touching and caressing his body.

“Give me your hands.”

The Britain complied, and felt his hands being tied behind his back by his own shirt.

“Tighter,” Arthur complained, when he felt Alfred tie it too loose. He swore as much as Alfred could be a sadist he would always treat him so gently and touch him so tenderly as if he were glass that could break at any moment. He hated it just as much as he loved it.

Alfred complied, looking to Arthur for signs of discomfort when he tied the restraints. When he saw none, he smiled, and took a moment to admire his work.

“Alfred!” Arthur complained, objecting to the lack of contact.

“Sorry babe,” Alfred said, remembering that the other was extremely turned on. “You’re just so fucking sexy,” he whispered into the other’s ear. He took the moment to shrug off the remainder of his clothing, exposing his torso.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, and smirked slightly at the feeling of Alfred’s hard member pressed against his back. “Just hurry up and fuck me, love.”

“So eager,” he laughed. “Not like this. I want to see your face.” He turned Arthur over onto the bed and onto his back.

Arthur gazed at him, his hands tied behind his back leaving him completely vulnerable.

Alfred ran his arms across the other’s thighs before lifting each leg onto his shoulder. He smirked as he aligned his dick with the other’s entrance, and pushed in.

Arthur arched his back and bit his lip at the small pain he felt, and reveled at the feeling of Alfred pushing into him deeper and deeper until he was all the way in.

“You’re amazing Artie,” Alfred panted, loving the feeling of being inside his lover.  “You took in all of me.”

“Sh-shut up,” his face was flushed as he tried to get used to the feeling of Alfred’s cock inside him.

Alfred took the moment to place kisses along the other man’s neck, and rubbed soothing circles along his waist with his thumbs.

Arthur indulged himself in the moment, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of being comforted.

“Alfred, I-” his sentence was cut off as Alfred’s lips touched his. He allowed the other to stick his tongue into his mouth, and mirrored his actions. Alfred pulled away from the kiss with a smile, and Arthur was really unsure as to how the other could kiss him so easily when he knew he still had the bitter taste in his mouth.

Before he could say anything else, he felt Alfred pull out a little, then push back in slowly. Arthur gasped and involuntarily pushed himself further onto Alfred.

The American knew that was the sign it was okay to move and pulled out almost all of the way before pushing himself back in.

Arthur squirmed, agitated at the slow pace, but knew if he complained, Alfred would only tease him more.

But Alfred seemed to be in a pleasant mood and, getting the hint, began to pick up the pace. Arthur groaned as he felt Alfred push in and out of him, loving the feeling of being filled. He cried out when he felt Alfred hit his prostate, and immediately felt a hand cover his mouth.

“Artie, you’re gonna get us caught. The troops are right outside. You need to be quiet!” he warned.

But Arthur found he couldn’t control himself because with every thrust Alfred kept hitting that sweet spot. His moans were stifled and he whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of being dominated. He tried to move his hands, only to feel the restraints keeping them in place.

Alfred felt Arthur’s breath on his hand as he continued to keep the other from making any noises that would get them discovered. But he had to admit it was hard for even himself to keep from making any loud sounds.

Arthur continued to make his muffled cries, and savored the wonderful feeling of having his entire body rocked as Alfred fucked him.

Sooner than he would have liked, Arthur felt Alfred on the verge of cumming as his movements were more erratic and desperate.

Alfred came inside Arthur with a groan of his name. He shook from the thrill of his orgasm, and pulled out slowly, Arthur whimpering as some of Alfred’s cum began to seep out from his ass. Alfred took a moment to commit the image of his lover, still erect and subdued, and looking as flustered as ever, to memory.

But he knew the other still wasn’t completely satisfied. He took his hand off his mouth and smiled as he began to stroke the other, helping him come to a release.

“Alfred, ah” Arthur bit back a yelp, trying his hardest to be quiet.

“No noises, Artie. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you for getting us caught,” he laughed.

Alfred lowered his head until his mouth was at the tip of his dick, where precum was dripping down along its length. He licked the sticky substance, gazing upward to look at his lover’s reaction.

Arthur’s breath hitched at the sight of his cock being teased, and had to wonder how Alfred didn’t even flinch at the taste.

The latter smiled slightly, taking all of his boyfriend's length into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down.

Arthur gasped, between pumps, trying his hardest not to make any noise, and found it only aroused even more.

“A-Alfred, I’m going to cum,” Arthur breathed as he felt himself on the verge of his climax.

The American, showed no signs of stopping and continued to suck on him until Arthur finally came with a grunt and bucked his hips ever so slightly, cumming into the other’s mouth.

Alfred hummed lustfully as he swallowed all of it, gasping for breath when he was done.

Arthur lay still for a moment, fully contented from the aftermath of their activities, while Alfred shifted off of him and lied down beside him.

“You still don’t tie your knots tight enough,” Arthur said once he found his breath. He shifted and in less than a minute freed his hands from the restraints.

“You can break free from any knots, you pirate,” Alfred giggled and cuddled him. “Oh wait!” Alfred got up and searched through his belongings on the floor and found the chocolate bar. “Say ‘ahhh’,” he said while breaking off a piece.

Arthur rolled his eyes before opening his mouth and the other fed him a piece of candy.

“Was it worth it?” Alfred asked, eyes full of expectancy.

“No, definitely not.” Arthur closed his eyes and smiled when he heard the other begin to whine. All he could taste was the sweetness in his mouth, and he thought of the rest of the chocolate bars the other probably had hidden and thought that yes, it was unbelievably worth it.

 


End file.
